yggdrasils_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherroque Afzali/Story
History 'Short Version' Cherroque was a hacker in the 22rd century tech-filled world. He made a name for himself under the institution name “Anonymous”. Cherro worked on several missions to spread any information stored upon request. Thus he was involved in the dark world behind the glimmering success human has achieved in the dimension he lived in. One day, a unique request arrived on his desk. It was a peculiar urgent request from a big gaming industry which invested part of their stock in a project they called “The Tree”. The Tree was a project consisted of researchers and designers alike to find a patch of realm in one of the once theoretically believed Realms of the World. In the request, it was stated a scientist for the project stated has found a stable realm prior to her disappearance. The gaming industry specifically ordered Cherro to partake in the search for his business card was found tattered in the crime scene. For her to have his business card must have meant they both have known each other before; Her disappearance could be related to him as well. Leaving aside of the Realms mumbo-jumbo, Cherro accepted the request in his own interest to find out his next big target. Putting on his Hacking gear which consisted of his VR goggles and gloves, Cherro started out his work by compiling the lady’s whereabouts prior to her disappearance. It wasn’t an easy task for all the security cameras seem to have been in a naught with the sudden electromagnetic surges that day. It was believed to be the effect of meddling with the ‘Gate of The Realms’ where particles fell onto its muons, pulling the forces apart. Being an outsider to the project, Cherro didn’t believe that and challenged himself to enter the lady’s history. That being her claim of having to enter the other realm. With the help of the scientists, he volunteered himself to be sent to that realm she had found only to perish without a trace, and later be forgotten. 'Long Version (Post Death)' A boy who came from the 23rd century. The century where Information worths more than Gold. The organization, “anonymous” hired several young capable men to join forces in enforcing of the safety of one’s informations as well as selling them for fortune. Mainly managing informations of the world, securing them, and dirtily played them behind the scene. Which will they do depended on the individual they have chosen to work with. They do not look for any flashy look, they took ordinary boy to work with them with the skill sets necessary to their liking. And at that time, the boy who started out hacking government’s websites into cat sites, got invited to the organization. Curious of the group, the boy accepted the offer and was taken to the facility with his name completely erased and his presence to be forgotten. Faked his death in the public, the boy began his life a new as “Cherroque”. Numerously, under his new name, “Cherroque”, he done his digging, cracking, and hacking through several ways for bad and good. Sometimes for the money or for fun. He grew from the sweet boy to an empty vessel filled to fulfil one’s curiosity through his hands, eventually losing the sense of remorse or connections to the world itself. Cherroque was notoriously known to seduce the corrupted officials ( rats) to comply to the Organization, aiding him a name and a fortune for keeping their informations save and able to silently gave them out per request of a higher bidder. And to make sure they won’t cause a problem on him, he manipulated their hearts by either pulling them down under the sheet with him or taunts. Both men and women of the higher ranks, young or old, if they keep something worth to keep, he will have his way. Through how he attracted rats and his obsessions to cats, he earned the name Cat Mom. One day, at the age of 22, as he was doing his casual stuffs on one of the rats, he met a little girl that goes by the name Alya. Quite a small little girl despite being a 19 year old. Through her fun and creative ways of tolerating him, Cherro slowly developed a genuine crush on her. Alya was a student by that time and happened to work part-time in the house Cherro was taking his eyes on. So, instead of spending his time with his targeted rats, he ended up making his very first friend instead… Outside of his job. The two grew close and eventually love started to bloom. Alas, he was found out by the organization and for the safety of the lady he grew fond of, he decided to pull off his path by leaving his good-bye card to her. And with that, he decided to be the plain old hacker who focused on the data safety instead of fakingly keeping them like how he used to. Slowly he moved on from her and back to married to his work. Years past, at the age of 27,a peculiar request arrived to the Good-Hacker’s desk. It was a peculiar urgent request from a big gaming industry which invested part of their stock in a project they called “The Tree”. The Tree was a project consisted of researchers and designers alike to find a patch of realm in one of the once theoretically believed Realms of the World. It was stated one of their female researcher has claimed to find such place prior to her disappearance . Cherro was specifically ordered to deal with it as his card was found in the place the lady was last seen,her house. His business card from before, there was no doubt the girl has a connection to him. Not remembering her, however, Cherro accepted the request as a precaution of how a target was plotting to capture him. For her to have his business card must have meant they both have known each other before; Her disappearance could be related to him as well. Leaving aside of the Realms mumbo-jumbo, Cherro accepted the request in his own interest to find out his next big target. Cherro started out his work by compiling the lady’s whereabouts prior to her disappearance. It wasn’t an easy task for all the security cameras seem to have been in a naught with the sudden electromagnetic surges that day. It was believed to be the effect of meddling with the ‘Gate of The Realms’ where particles fell onto its muons, pulling the forces apart. Being an outsider to the project, Cherro didn’t believe that and challenged himself to enter the lady’s history. That being her claim of having to enter the other realm. With the help of the scientists, he volunteered himself to be sent to that realm she had found only to perish without a trace, and later be forgotten. Just like how he had forgotten about the lady he once took a liking on. “Alya.” how foolish of him to have forgotten her,his very first friend. -- He did not remember how or what had happened, but his once perished physique slowly returned. Although he felt light, he could at least stand up on his feet again. Around him was nothing but darkness, and as he recalled prayers from his past, a little boy appeared before him and introduced himself as Afzali. Afzali urged Cherro to take his hand, saying that he shouldn’t let himself be lit within the fire that awaits him if he stayed. Cherro was about to just decline the offer before Alya came into his mind again. Cherro then inquired Afzali if it was possible to meet her again to where the little boy nodded and offered him a hand. Afzali said he doesn’t know of her but he could help by leading him somewhere, to the realm where all the Gods reside, to where the tree thrive and bestow people with their greatest wish,desire,hope,...whichever that was they seek for. Sounded a bit fishy to Cherro, but his feeling of guilt of forgetting Alya lead him to reach on for the hand. And with that, Cherroque was reborned to the realm inside Afzali’s body...who happens to be the Boy of the Temple, a Priest in a far Eastern Temple of Hyelerna. Afzali was long gone, exchanged his body for Cherro to use. It sounded a bit fishy at first for a holy man to lend him a body, but he soon realized it has something to do with how bad Afzali’s capabilities were to manage Aether compared to those of his age. Afzali was an illegitimate son of a Bishop and a Witch. His power relied on heavily on curses that didn’t make any sense with how Holy Power should have been. Everytime he forced himself to unlock the Holy Power to heal others, all bounced against that purpose and attacked himself instead, with curses that chained from one into another till Afzali’s Aether depleted. Due to how troublesome that was, it was almost impossible for him to be a full-pledge Priest. The only bishop that took him in was Zalil. Bishop Zalil guided Cherroque to the point he was able to master some basic priest skills and made it to the Priesthood. As a gift to his coronation as a Priest, Zalil gave him the red brooch. The red brooch was believed to be a gift from Afzali’s mom. It was also a reminder from his Father before he took the divine punishment. The Brooch was believed to lead Cherro to do many more good things in life as well as keeping him safe from the path his Father journeyed into. Zalil wished him a goodluck and sent him out as a full-pledge Traveling Priest at the age of 19. At the age of 21, however, the memory of Alya returned to him. Cherro, who had only trusted Zalil, shared his woes as he quickly returned to the temple. The old wise Bishop then gave him a book he wished to be of help. A book that never ran out of pages where he could keep both of his memories and spells inside. It even has the pages of the Holy Book. Quite an odd thing to give with the woe but it was to a surprise how some of his memories began to flow at the touch of the book. Since that day, the Priest began to travel again. But instead of just aimlessly bidding in the Bishops’ order, he, too, has a mission. That was to collect the parts of him he missed and eventually found out where Alya was… to apologize for what he had done and to bring her back safely to their world. And with that, he needed to bargain with the tree. So he purposefully looked for a way to put himself on trials. And of course, share His blessings to the world….if they can withstand his curse. Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages